


boom and it exploded

by IINermineII



Category: overwatch (video games)
Genre: Gen, No pairing - Freeform, also no weird sexual shit, new map!, this is just people being people ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IINermineII/pseuds/IINermineII
Summary: Widowmaker knows solitude too well and one autumn night she's doing just that, enjoying her own company. That is, until an unwanted guest lets themselves in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the new map, the Guillard mansion which I fucking loved btw, i decided to write a fic cuz I needed to write and a fanfic abt video game criminals seemed like a good idea. ENJOY!

Château Guillard was a peaceful place but widowmaker always wondered if it was too peaceful. The never-ending quietness set her mind free and she didn't really fancy being alone with her thoughts; they were like a pet you never asked for but somehow grew to accept. She wasn't afraid to think but she also acknowledged the complexity of her brain. _Surtout after what talon did_ , whispered a part of her from deep inside and she shook her head.

 _That_ , was why she didn't appreciate the silence.

Amélie turned to her book hoping to get some reading done and thus distract herself from whatever issues her mind had stacked up. She looked over the cover; _les adieux à la reine_ , it read. Interesting book it was, a bit slow but interesting nonetheless and the fact that it was an ancient piece of literature talking about more ancient times helped her appreciate it all the more. She just wondered why someone had to throw it all way behind many other works, at the top shelf as if intentionally hoping for it to rot there.

Amélie just shrugged to herself and supposed whoever it was, wasn't too keen on the idea of lesbian nobles fleeing a revolution.

She sipped at her wine, letting the sweet taste dance around her tongue, as her eyes wandered between words. In her book, wine wasn't sacred, although she knew quite a few who will disagree but she chuckled a bit, throwing her head to the side. The weirdness of her state was too ridiculous to simply ignore for not only was she from the south of France but she actually remembered not liking wine that much. _Quel monde étrange_. She concluded as she got back to her reading, setting the glass safely at the small table beside her.

She actually flipped quite the pages, although, sometimes her brain would drag her to the part of her mind she always avoids: her memory and her past. The glass of wine didn't help for if anything, it triggered something. Amélie huffed in frustration, cursing the world for not letting her enjoy one peaceful night; if fucking wine ruined everything, would it only get better or worse? Asked she no-one but herself and hoped for something that shall distract her, if only for a moment. And as if on queue, a voice she knew well rang from a more shadowed part of the room. _Huh, the irony_ ; she thought.

"Lacroix." It said and widow rolled her eyes, always convinced she was still focused on the book.

"C'est Guillard." She replied, voice sharp and tone icy cold.

The shadowed figure chuckled a bit.

"Interesting." It murmured, as if they were enjoying themselves too much.

"What are you doing here, Sombra?"

Widow was getting annoyed and impatient but she kept her temper low and steady; the night had already gone to shit so there was no need to mess it up even more. Sombra waved a dismissive hand.

"Talon dropped me off of course."

And widow didn't notice the smirk or the teasing in the words. Her eyes stopped at the one sentence she had been re-reading for awhile, " _le château de Versailles, symbole sacré, point de mire de tant de desirs..._ " She stared at the page, expression blank but eventually turned to sombra who was leaning upon the window frame, and frowned deeply. The guest laughed, clearly amused.

"Scared, amiga?"

"We're not friends." Retreated widowmaker too quickly for her own likings and she mentally scolded herself for giving such a weak reply.

Sombra shrugged, letting it slide.

"Sure." She looked outside. "Best friends, then." Turning back to widow, she was met with a deep glare and for just a second, she thought the woman would reach under her couch and retreat a gun with which she'll send a bullet straight between her eyes.

Sombra shivered at the thought for she could think of more impossible things to happen; like widow actually letting her stay. She moved to sit on one comfortable-looking sofa, faking some sort of confidence as widow's eyes fixed her with an interesting gaze.

"Listen." She began, trying desperately to lighten the mood. "I didn't come for trouble... in fact, I came because of it." She chuckled bitterly to herself, getting a confused look from Amélie who now set the book aside and crossed her arms as if to emphasize her impatience. "Talon kinda kicked me out of the base." She said, deciding to just spit it out since Amélie didn't seem too keen on the idea of uninvited guests wasting her time. "I was supposed to spend the night doing my thing there but shit got out of hand." She decided to add. And just upon that explanation, Sombra muttered some sort of "Reaper sure doesn't know how to take a joke".

Widowmaker felt the need to focus on that specific last part.

"And neither do I. Oh, and let me tell you Sombra, this seems exactly like one of your games."

Sombra sighed, quite frustrated and with her hands on each armrest, she pushed herself up and started heading towards the exit of the room. "If you wanted me out, you could have simply said so amiga."

She didn't bother looking back for, and fortunately for widow, she didn't care enough.

"You can stay." Came the nonchalant tone of Amélie's low voice from behind her.

She stopped in her tracks, just at the door frame. The reply came a few seconds after she began walking out, as if perfectly calculating when to speak in order to make it seem the least desperate. It still had Sombra smirking to herself in the shadows; she knew widow wasn't desperate for _her_ but of company and it was all the more enjoyable in her eyes. She turned on her heels in a dramatically slow motion, lips too widely stretched to suppress the smile forming.

"You sure you're not gonna murder me in my sle-" and there it was, her first fuck up of the night.

Her smile fell. Sombra's lips seemed to have been instantly sealed shut, alongside her mind which went completely blank. _Way to go idiot_ , she scolded herself as she stood awkwardly desperate to do something, anything.

To her complete surprise, widow laughed. The blue woman in front of her legit started laughing, although it had some kind of bitter sweet vibe to it, it was still laughter.

"And here I thought I was going to offer you wine." It was what Amélie managed to say upon catching her breath.

Sombra stumbled upon her words and all that came out was a series of "I- you-" and "umm"; it was a sight to watch.

"Shut up, Sombra." Muttered widow as she got up and dragged herself out of the room. For the first time that night, it didn't sound mean or threatening... just tired and quite amused. The Latina watched her go and decided sitting on the sofa was a better option than standing there like an idiot, so she slowly made her way to it and sat down enjoying the feeling of being sucked into the smooth cushion. Amélie came back with a bottle of wine on one hand and a glass on the other. She moved to take her previous seat pouring the liquid into the glass she later handed to Sombra; it took a lot of leaning in and extended arms considering the safe distance between them but they managed.

Widow curled up in a comfy position as she crossed her legs on top of the couch and turned to the other woman who was sipping her wine ever so hesitantly. It was not that Sombra didn't like wine, she just preferred other beverages so she contented with being grateful of the world's coldest woman's decent hospitality. Amélie poured herself some more into her own glass and gulped some of it. It took time to swallow but she managed. Shaking her head just the slightest to steady herself, she turned to Sombra.

"Did they actually kick you out?" Asked she, words curious and harmless.

"Well." Began her guest. "They may have used a more discreet way of saying 'fuck off'." It was funny so they both laughed, even if only for a second before Sombra proceeded. "They said my presence at that current moment was causing more harm than well and that they felt the urgent need as a well held organization to cut off my activity on base until further notice."

Widowmaker sipped her wine and shrugged. "Sounds like talon." She noted and Sombra immediately agreed.

Silence washed over them for the next moments but it was good silence, the comfortable one. Amélie's book was a lost cause and she didn't go back to it, instead, she stared down at the floor deep in thought. Sombra looked at her for a bit and then decided to try enjoying the peacefulness of the moment herself. It took some time for widowmaker to speak but she eventually did.

"What did you do to reaper?" Asked she, smirk as visible as the amusement shining in her eyes. Sombra found herself smiling devilishly as she adjusted her glass of wine between her fingers.

"Thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @willyouzipit for leaving a comment! as small and as lonely as that comment was, it inspired me to continue this.  
> also thanks to anyone who read and left kudos!  
> ENJOY.

"Then I told him I never loved him and stabbed him twenty times.."

The night didn't wait for them to be comfortable enough around each other to get rid of the occasional awkward silence or the safe distance that stood between them; so the hours floated by as swiftly as that autumn breeze, carrying the grand clock's ticking with it as midnight turned to one and one to two.

Sombra giggled gasping in a melodramatic way of showing her disbelief.

"Oh my god- you didn't!" It was clumsy talk; the tone was supposed to be full of life and emotion but it ended up sounding simply one of a drunk. Widowmaker joined her quick laugh and shook her head, soon regretting the gesture that made her vision spin a bit.

"No I didn't." She said, looking at Sombra who had joined her on the couch upon a few drinks the first hour. "I don't remember that night." Added she too emotional to hide the pain in her voice or the frown forming between her eyebrows.

Sombra learned a bunch of shit that night and she had her notes ready. Firstly, widowmaker was lonely which was a weird fact to grasp considering emotions weren't her field of interest. Sombra somehow knew the assassin wanted company but not necessarily longed so much for it, after all, she had spent years alone so someone might suppose she was used to it. Secondly, Amélie drank a lot; Sombra had the chance to look around the mansion a bit when accompanying widowmaker to the wine cellar at some point that night to retrieve a second bottle and noticed the overwhelming amount of empty wine bottles laying around. She was also informed that the house was newly purchased since apparently it no longer belonged to Amélie's family when she came back to it which explained the paint buckets splattered all over the place. Thirdly, the woman was a raging ball of emotions all stacked up together threatening to explode at any given moment.

What caught Sombra off guard though, was the ball that never exploded and instead, the fire burning in widow's eyes died out and she simply opened up, in the gentlest of ways. It was not easy for her, Sombra could tell by the sips of wine she took every so often when she talked or her legs that crossed and uncrossed nervously but Amélie spoke and didn't seem to hold back once the words came rushing out.

What Sombra didn't quite expect when her companion started to talk so freely, was the subject of Gérard being brought up without her acting weird about it or getting defensive, for if anything, the woman didn't seem to care much as long as her feelings were expressed.

So far though, all Sombra got was teasing, a few jokes here and there and when she couldn't blame widow nor herself for they were drunk as shit, she couldn't help but hope for a bit of insight to what widow was actually feeling or perhaps, what she remembered from her past life. She shook her head at those thoughts and blamed it on curiosity as her glass was raised so she can only be met with a drop of wine that didn't even reach her mouth. She took a look at her empty glass as if making sure it was actually empty then glanced at widowmaker who was curled up on her side of the couch; she looked scared and small with an expression of deep troubled thoughts. Her hands were folded missing her glass that she set on the floor beside two empty bottles and a third unopened one.

"We sure drank a lot." Thought Sombra out loud, hoping to snap widow out of whatever reality she was experiencing on her own. The woman chuckled, something the Latina was used to by that point, and said nothing as she simply got back to staring straight at the floor. Sombra decided to leave her be and instead got up to fetch the third bottle. She crouched and reached for the opener before popping the top free as carefully as she could fearing the consequences of wine being spilled on the beautiful floor. She hesitated, looking at down at widow's glass.

"I'm not that drunk." Whispered Amélie in some kind of an annoyed tone and Sombra rolled her eyes as she poured the liquid. She made sure to fill it just a bit lesser than half, much different from their second bottle glasses which were as full as they could be.

Widow took it and Sombra headed for her seat, taking the bottle with her. Her laziness got the best of her and she didn't reach for a glass, instead, drank straight from it. It tasted different, the wine, and when she checked, the cover was white rather than a dark shade of brown.

"I don't remember much about that night." Said Amélie slowly, as if picking off the conversation right where she had left it. "It's blurry with-" she made a hand gesture, one of fingers trying to grasp something so badly. "With unnecessary details, details that don't tell me anything." She turned to sombra and her frown loosened, just bit. Titling her head, she stared and Sombra waited until widowmaker's gaze broke and she looked elsewhere. "I remember it was very dark." Mumbled she in all thoughtfulness. "Yes, a very dark night... and I remember car noises from outside this window that we left open."

Her eyes sparkled with something neither Sombra nor widow herself could know of but it was powerful and as if it suddenly took over Amélie's body, she got up quickly, similar to a startled cat. The act was.. a regretful one as widow's dizziness got the best of her and she stumbled forward, steps too drunk to avoid clumsiness. Sombra was fast to move but not really do anything of use for the bottle in her hands went straight into her lap spilling wine all over her torso.

Amélie took hold of a chair as quickly as she could and sat as her head snapped to look at Sombra.

"Fuck!" Cursed the Latina putting the bottle away and dusting herself as if that helped. Widow didn't have it in her to laugh even though she knew her sober self would have and she, for a second hoped she could go back to being dead; safe from drowning in wine and feelings. Her hands cupped her face feeling the blush on her cheeks. Sighing through her nose, she closed her eyes.

"I- I just remembered something-" she looked up and Sombra was casually sipping at the bottle of wine she just spilled on herself; she wasn't really sure if it was pity or amusement she felt. She shook her head and acknowledged she did feel slightly entertained so her infamous ghost smile appeared but vanished as soon as Sombra spoke.

"What did you remember?"

"A picture. Of us, me and him, on the nightstand."

Sombra stretched her leg and inspected the mess her clothes were.

"And?" Asked she, neither annoyed nor bored but simply wondering supposed widowmaker.

"That's the point! Nothing is relevant to anything." A sigh once again, this time a deeper one, heavy. "These details- they're useless; ils m'aident à rien." A pause, an inhale and Amélie leaned into her chair. Her frustration was clear but she tried to calm down and think. "I don't know if it's my mind deliberately forgetting everything to... to protect itself from the hurt or trauma?" It wasn't a question but a wonder of some kind, too mysterious to know of. "Or if it's all the messing around with it." Widow pushed herself into the desk just beside her and using it as support, she prompted her elbow on its surface steadying herself. "I don't remember anything." She said. "I don't remember who I was and I- it's... I just- I don't have an identity." The last bit was yelled and it startled Sombra who, even though was listening carefully didn't expect such a great raise in tone. Amélie didn't seem she was backing out any time soon.

"And it hurts because I'm trying, desperately, to do something about it. I remember I don't like wine and I joke about things and... and.." she paused, words suddenly dancing around her tongue like an excited child, an angry excited child. "And I bought this bordel de château! This private estate that my family didn't own anymore, I bought it back because I wanted to! Doesn't that.. mean anything? Something?" She breathed out intensely, ears and face red from all the shouting.

She looked at Sombra who looked back just as interestingly. She wasn't expecting her to say anything because somehow, the pain and sympathy in her eyes were enough support that didn't care. She glanced down at the wine stained shirt and sighed, her once wide eyes' lids grew tired and she swallowed.

"I'll..uh, get you a new shirt." She whispered and without waiting for a response, left the room making sure to steady her steps.

Sombra watched her go, not planning on stopping her in any way and she smiled, maybe even chuckled to herself, at widowmaker's genuinely considerate behavior. It felt natural as if behind the many masks the woman had to wear, lay a simple human broken in many ways yet always human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a row?? what? lmao  
> i actually wrote this as one whole chapter but iy felt too long so yeah!  
> hope the separation didnt break the vibe or anything  
> ENJOY!

When she came back, she threw the cloth at Sombra who barely managed to catch it and laid down the couch. She sighed pleasantly feeling the comfortable cushion resting underneath her. Her bed was times better but somehow, she didn't feel ready to go anywhere yet so she stayed gazing at the ceiling.

"Where do I put these?"

"On the table." She waved a dismissive hand without bothering to look at what Sombra was talking about. Heavy metal echoed through the silence and she cringed; noise was not her friend at that point, specially when she gave herself a headache by all the yelling she had done. Sombra struggled with her clothes, that was clear by the small groans leaving her lips every once in a while but widowmaker let her be, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach. She wondered about her older self, the one from just a few years back, and how she was curious as to how certain beverages, alcohol in particular would affect her body; with the new cells that fed on so little blood and oxygen it would have been interesting to see how many chemical reactions will find themselves happening. And then widow was sure of one thing upon making alcohol her habit, she could get drunk alright.

That night was different though, that night she didn't get drunk by herself, throwing bottle after bottle into that corner and this hall; she had company and even though she could recall times feeling better, she couldn't blame the Latina who as annoying as she was, was quite the good listener. Footsteps broke her out of the train of thoughts that was getting heavier and more crowded. They were steady at first but too slow of steps to think that the person was well aware of their surrounding. When they reached the couch, Amélie instantly felt the hesitation, remembering she was taking up all of the space.

"Sit down, chérie. I'm drunk." She said, opening her eyes just barely to note sombra's blank expression. She looked tired but thoughtful and it was hard to read what went through her mind but to widowmaker's delight, her guest marched forward and taking hold of the legs resting ahead of her, Sombra lifted them up gently and sat down, putting them back to sit on her lap.

"You haven't snapped at me, not one time tonight. I must say, I'm impressed."

Amélie found sombra's voice a bit weird but she figured the woman hadn't spoken much once the ranting session started so she smiled, chuckled, grateful for some delightful talk.

"By me or by yourself?" Asked she, giggles sounding louder with each hiccup. Sombra joined her, clearly amused herself.

"Both." She shrugged and looked around. Leaning into her armrest she reached for the wine bottle set on the elegant-looking table at her right.

"You drank that whole bottle alone." Noted widowmaker as she glanced at her.

"I spent Christmas at a bar in Mexico, think this compares?" She drank, at first hungrily as though her thirstiness was unbearable but then she slowed her pace and instead sipped. "Where did you spend Christmas?"

Amélie paused and Sombra noticed but didn't interrupt, waiting. "I- uh, I didn't do much. Just visited Gérard's grave."

Her guest didn't stumble upon her words, she was too far from sober to do so, instead her head sank in comfortable shame. She chuckled bitterly at herself.

"Guess now is a good time to snap."

Widow shrugged. "I'll pass." She said carelessly. "I'm fine with it, to be frank. I hardly remember anything so.."

Sombra raised the bottle to her mouth. "Still, I'm an idiot." She drank and Amélie adjusted herself on the couch.

"Yeah an idiot who's getting way too comfortable in that shirt." Teased she pointing at it with her feet which still rested on sombra's lap. The Latina laughed.

"It's fucking soft." She argued caressing it with her free hand.

"It's Prada." Replied widowmaker obviously. "And you're lucky you didn't spill anything on the couch."

Sombra rolled her eyes. "And the floor."

"And the floor." Agreed Amélie, chuckling a bit to herself and wondered, for just a second, if she had opened herself up too much making it child-play to figure her out.

"You wouldn't have kicked me out, would you?" Asked Sombra, tone jumping from serious to teasing.

"Of course I would have." Said Amélie teasingly, waving a hand. "You're drinking my wine, you're wearing my clothes. Your whole gear is on the table and it's like." She made a face, but paused. "It's like we're some friends hanging out, in this other reality where things are different." Her words turned to whispers and the energy she had started with was gone.

Sombra didn't interrupt or even come up with a reply, instead she watched, as Amélie rubbed her eyes and sat up dragging her legs to herself and crossing them.

"And I don't know how to feel about that." She proceed, sighing. "I don't know how to feel about anything. I don't even know why I went to Gérard's grave last year and I don't know what he means to me or that stone on which a name I once carried, is written." She breathed, in and out then snickered once she calmed down. "It's not Gérard that bothers me, and it's not my past; it's not knowing anything about either things and I- I feel lost, you know?"

Sombra offered the bottle that somehow wasn't empty yet and widow glanced at her. With no anger and certainly no annoyance in her, she took it and drank.

"Lost." She repeated to herself with disgust. "Like some little girl, weak and vulnerable." Sombra hummed.

"It's okay to feel lost." She said. "You feel lost and then find your way, you become better."

Words of sudden wisdom they were, and widow looked at the void.

"I've thought about it." Said she finally. "But do I deserve better-?"

Wondering to oneself out loud had become some kind of habit that night. Widow passed Sombra who extended her hand, the bottle and continued.

"Am I worthy of something better? Me? The heartless assassin who wouldn't hesitate, not one second, to kill?" She huffed and laid back down. "I'm too drunk for this." Mumbled she as her head rested on one pillow. Sombra sipped until the the last drop of wine disappeared.

Silence fell between them and even though the Latina felt a bit bored with nothing to drink and no one to talk to, the peacefulness, as painful as it was, felt nice. She would really thought Amélie had fallen asleep, until sad tired words cut through the peace. It sounded as if she had actually zoned off for a moment but woken quickly. It was different this time, when she spoke, far from before. She had tried to keep her cool but every time she failed and though her regret wasn't too great, she still felt disappointed for snapping like a child. But once the night was coming to an end, she had not enough energy to hiss loudly with such passion for anger and instead laid, almost defeated.

"I feel torn between-" she started but paused to swallow. "Between my past, that I don't know anything about but I want to so desperately; the present, in which I'm a putain de monstre, ruthless, unworthy of forgiveness, and the future..." Sombra glanced at her and widowmaker was staring ahead, at the ceiling. Her eyes were blinking lazily as she looked, unimpressed yet thoughtful as ever. "The future." She repeated. "I have never been more terrified of anything in my life."

Her gaze found sombra's and she fixed it as if making sure of something until it broke and she sighed.

"I am determined to move and do something but I won't let go of the past that I have never know, I am embarrassingly struggling with my current state and the future... as it presents itself, in all its fake glory ahead of me, I hesitate." She laughed and turned to her side. "If old Amélie chose the life she wanted, then I aspire to be like her. And if she didn't then I aspire to pay tribute to her." And with a sleepy mumble, she finished her sad talk with somewhat an even sadder statement said in the most careless of ways. "Gérard wasn't the only one who died that night."

Sombra already had her head rested in the palm of her hand, using it as support as widowmaker closed her eyes. The guest may have stayed a few more minute but soon enough the room was filled with heavy sighs and slow breathing as early morning birds started chanting over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning

When Sombra woke up, she didn't look at the clock and instead judged the sun shining too brightly into her face. She supposed it was close to midday as she made her way towards the table.

Taking off the obviously expensive shirt widowmaker had given her, she put on her wine stained one and equipped her gear. Her acts were clumsy, as always, but widowmaker only shifted the slightest in her sleep, unbothered by the noise. Sombra glanced at her as she slipped a glove on and she wasn't sure if the woman was having troubled, terrifying or happy dreams for her expressions seemed all but stable, changing from blind glares to sad lips and sometimes ghost smiles; it was a sight to see. But Sombra wasn't enjoying anything, and she looked away, frowning as another glove was put on. She couldn't help but think of the night they spent drunk, together, as a big mistake they ought to leave behind.

The mighty sniper who even reaper was secretly terrified of but wouldn't admit it, spilled all her secrets, leaving so little to imagination. Not only did she blurt everything out like she had no fucks to give, but she did so, to an internationally dangerous hacker; a hacker who lives off people's secrets. Up to that point, Sombra was fine; it's not like she never witnessed people fucking up out of sheer idiocy, that is, until she realized she wasn't planning on doing anything about it: that she wasn't about to save all the gossip or leak pictures or use anything against widowmaker. All she remembered was how focused she was when listening to Amélie's mini breakdown turned to existential crisis, and how she genuinely wanted to help even by simple dumb words that didn't change anything. She breathed in, slowing her train of thoughts.

_Blame it on the alcohol_ , she told herself but how ironic was the word 'blame' and she knew she couldn't lie to herself, at least unintentionally. She breathed out.

She looked back at widowmaker, this time, expression sad. Was Sombra thinking about the infamous night too much? Yes. Was she also incredibly hangover? Yes. Were the two making her head hurt? Also yes. Was she worried about widowmaker? No.

She scoffed. That was a yes, but if she couldn't lie about being too nice to Amélie a few hours ago, she had to allow herself this one. What are you doing Sombra? Thought she, hands on the tables surface as she leaned into them. Her head sank between her shoulders and she closed her eyes. Sombra was grateful when she looked up ahead, there were bookshelves instead of a mirror that would expose her instantly, that would showcase her figure in front of her whom will remind her that she wasn't a bad person and that what she did was for the greater good, whom will be nice to her like she was nice to widowmaker.

Sombra wanted to scream but it wasn't like she was having an identity crisis because she knew her principle in life and she knew she wanted a less cruel world, which made her feel better about the situation, still, her thoughts were too much and she decided to go somewhere else to scream. Pushing herself off the table, she folded the shirt and placed it gently at widow's feet before gathering the wine bottles and stacking them up neatly on the table since she wasn't sure where to put them. Taking one last look at the room, and then at Amélie's sleeping figure, she turned around and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #about_last_night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight this chapter is loooong. Some might find it greatly boring, some might actually think its interesting, either way, thank u for granting this shitty work some kind of attention.   
> 10 kudos is a big deal for someone who's simply trying hard to practice.   
> ENJOY

Amélie woke up for the first time when Sombra was pacing around the room. It was a good dream she was having, until it wasn't and as the mysterious footsteps rang into her ears she shrunk and opened her eyes just the slightest. It turned out, Sombra's stumping was the reason for such realistic sounds widowmaker was hearing. Ridiculous.

Tiredness won over her before she could focus on the clock or the visitor who was still there, and so she drifted into sleep with much more confusing dreams awaiting her.

The second time she woke up, things were remarkably peaceful and when consciousness ran through her body, it was simply because she desired no more sleep. Her neck ached a bit and when she sat up as slowly as she could, she recalled sharing the couch with Sombra. She frowned at the memories but her mixed feelings couldn't let her hold it for much longer.

Should she be angry at Sombra for inviting herself in, even though she's the one who let her stay? Should she be annoyed at her lonely self? Should she be disappointed in herself for talking so much, for being so vulnerable or Sombra for not stopping her and instead listening like the true friend she never had?

She shook her head not caring about the dizziness that followed. _True friend?_ Thought she, _Amélie what are you thinking?_ She laid back down, holding a hand to her face. She breathed slowly, closing her eyes. She knew she had to relax for she was well aware that blood pumping too much through her veins would perhaps kill her; and for a second, she wondered how she didn't literally explode the night before with the rush of emotions and yelling.

Thinking of her breakdown session and her body was a mistake made at the worst time possible; for as she lay there, helplessly hangover, breathing unnaturally slow, her mind wandered to wherever the fuck it pleased. It started out fine: recalling the things she spilled out, her feelings and then she wondered a little too hard about her body, how it worked but one thing led to another until she found herself questioning her role in Talon, trying to understand their use of her and if one day they didn't need her, their methods of letting her go.

The process started to feel less and less pleasant, and once she got to Amélie Lacroix, it was some sort of chaos she immediately wanted to run away from.

The things they did to her were cruel but widowmaker didn't exactly know of them; torturing a young soul like that was also cruel but widowmaker didn't know Amélie Lacroix and had no way of feeling anger. Wouldn't the case be against human morals? Someone might ask, wouldn't the injustice be angering? And widowmaker could agree, except that human morals never made the cut into her everyday life; she was unfamiliar with such thing.

Her eyes were always closed, and the dark void she was met with, only helped her thoughts get more tangled up so she removed her hand and sat up, looking around. Her vision was sensitive for just a moment and soon enough the blurred imagine of her room cleared.

At her right, lay the shirt she had given to Sombra, folded, placed at the other side of the couch. It was a simple gesture to which widowmaker had no reaction, averting her gaze to the desk. Another gesture, also simple and genuine taking the shape of three wine bottles all stacked up beside the computer.

Widowmaker didn't smile, her stern face simply sat still but she felt.. whatever it is she was feeling, she felt it and enjoyed it for the time it lasted.

When she sat down at the grand dining table with a cup of coffee and a tablet, her face was fresh lacking the tired eyes and the drool running along her jaw. Disgusting; but she got rid of everything pretty quickly, making sure to brush her hair which she let loose. A newspaper lay alone on the surface and Amélie decided to leave it be, after all, ink on paper couldn't update itself with flashing news every few minutes. And so she swiped and swiped until her cup was empty and cold autumn breeze started making its presence by dancing through the halls. It got cloudy, while somehow maintaining an average temperature but widowmaker couldn't really decided; some cells weren't working that well.

The tablet slammed on the table and widow pushed the chair brusquely backwards and headed away taking the cup with her. _Putain de scientifique_ s. Her mind hissed disgustingly. _Ils s'prennent pour des génies_. Getting to the kitchen was a true journey, one she spent frowning and angry. But once the cup made it to the sink she realized fuming with frustration wasn't doing her any good; in fact, she was feeling her blood pressure rising.

_Breathe_. She told herself, leaning against the counter. _Sort your thoughts out_.

Inhaling and exhaling as slowly as possible wasn't as much of a challenge as wandering throughout the deepest corners of her mind and trying to understand what it was that she was experiencing. Sombra had drunkly pointed out that Amélie was going through an identity crisis, or something along those lines. Widow couldn't argue with that but she wanted more... more terms, more explanations, more reasons.

She looked outside, breathing finally stable, the window facing her showcasing the giant forest with only a lake floating beneath it. It was a view she was used to, so generally when she looked, it was at the void that lay beyond the simple canvas of trees and water and that day was no different than any other. She gazed, with great focus, as she finally come to understand part of herself, the part that wanted to know.

What they did to Amélie Lacroix didn't faze her, it didn't move a muscle in her but it mattered because it concerned her: she was once Amélie Lacroix and she deserved to know what happened. Her body functioned a certain way and she wasn't stupid as to not realize that she ran on chemicals and whatever pills they told her to swallow up with no care in the world; she also deserved to know that and understand as much as she could.

She glanced at her right where the sink was, holding just that one empty cup of coffee. A sign of life it was, if someone was to look through the house that instance; a sign of individuality, of someone who drank coffee and perhaps liked it. Her head sank and she wondered if those terms applied to her, was she alive? Had she some kind of identity? Probably not. Simple answer, and her head sank more in defeat. She might have been sad, might have felt down, that is, if she wasn't already angry at life and everyone in it.

She deserved to know, she told herself, if loyalty and efficiency was what they asked of her, then she sought the truth.

The whole day she felt dizzy, not in the mood for anything and she supposed the hangover combined with whatever her mind decided to be occupied by were good explanations for such unpleasant state of being. Painting some unfinished spots in the back entrance was soothing enough. Though, she knew she couldn't let her guards down, not after what happened, she figured getting herself occupied with something for a moment couldn't do any harm. And while she did her thing, whether it was reading that book she never got to finish or taking that stroll in the village that felt so forbidden yet necessary, she began to feel more at peace with herself. She wished to think that it was the illusion of peace she was having, that being so far away from her commitments tricked her into believing things were fine but that was for the sole purpose of protecting herself from deep disappointment for in all honesty, she truly felt good.

_Time would tell_ , thought she, _I will give it time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy doesnt kick ass in deathmatch, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that! after 4 serious chapters i decide for something like this?  
> well i couldnt help myself. After all, this story came to be BECUZ of the new map and it seemed unfair to not write this.  
> Personally i would have liked to write more of this bonus; its entertaining and fun to write but this story deals with much more serious topics, more specifically widow's life and this dramatic change in the way she views the world and her life, alongside what she would decide to do about her situation. it's a very complicated matter and i think thats why ive been semi invested in this. SO ENJOY TRACER SAYIN THE WORD TIT! UR WELCOME!

**BONUS:**

It was late afternoon when she found herself sitting at her desk, browsing through her computer. Time was slow and so was everything else, but she was focused on her work, determined to finish before sunset. Widowmaker, for once, was grateful for the deafening quietness as she typed away, fast and sharp. But her ears perked suddenly at the sound of heals clicking. No one was supposed to be here as far as she was concerned for she had the house to herself for another two weeks before the next mission, so her mind jumped to the worst of conclusions as she sprinted from her seat to get hold of her sniper rifle that lay neat in its case. Looking through her scope, breath seemed to rest, slow and deadened.

The clicking came again and she followed through the halls of the dining room, making sure to glance outside before swiftly catching the sight of blond hair with it's owner moving with such grace it seemed unnatural. Widowmaker didn't linger too much, taking advantage of every small step the intruder took to shoot them right through the scull.

 _Parfait_ , whispered her mind proudly.

"Oi! That was my kill!" Rang a voice too high pitched and too annoying to ignore but instantly recognize. Amélie loosed her grip on the weapon and looked ahead.

"Tracer? What the-" Second footsteps interrupted her, this time, it was heavy boots clumping. 

Tracer seemed to notice just as fast, reacting on impulse.

"Calm ya tits, love! It's time out, Widow's here." Called she, waving for the second.. third guest, widowmaker wasn't even sure.

Looking into her scope again, she spotted the last person she thought she'd meet.

"Is that Jesse Mccree?" She asked, voice loud enough for everyone to spot the deep confusion. Another voice rang, excited and small, something about ice it said. Widow scanned the area harder this time but soon realized it came from the wine cellar. And just when she was about to express more of her confusion, a "get back!" Came from outside, followed by some kind of engines or fuel sounds.

Amélie couldn't believed it for at the courtyard of her house, was flying a piece of blue metal shooting rockets everywhere.

"Is that amari's daughter wrecking my home?" That time, the question came from a place of disbelief but more importantly, anger.

And to her very deep discontentment, reaper, out of everyone, came out of nowhere attempting to shoot tracer. The girl blinked fast enough bumping into a wall, knocking a vase down.

"Sorry, I'll pay for that!" Said she, quickly rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's expensive pottery you bitch."

Amélie's head hurt, and she wasn't sure if it was due to the screaming, the anger or the confusion; and when reaper dissolved into more smoke and chased a cyborg looking ninja around while hanzo appeared from the wine cellar shooting some kind of multiple arrows at a time hitting Amari's daughter who was still up in the air blowing up a dwarf and an omnic, widowmaker was sure she was on the verge of exploding. "Everyone get out!" Yelled she raising her rifle to start shooting. They looked at her, waiting, and when the first bullet rang through the suddenly silent air, all of them began to move.

"Get." Shot. "Out." Shot. "Of." Shot. "My." Shot. "Private." Shot. Reload. "Fucking estate you cowards!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im alive  
> a lot was already written but i guess i was too lazy to publish anything.

For a place with so much history, Beirut sure was still standing after the many troublesome years. It was a corner of the world well liked but so hidden in the chill shores of the Mediterranean that few acknowledged it; Sombra, however, loved the place.

That was why she was sitting pleasantly at a café, ironically sipping green tea while those who walked, walked ahead and those who stopped, stood still. It wasn't a busy evening, if she was the judge of matters, but streets weren't empty and noise surely was audible even to the ears so determined to focus.

Her eyes scanned her screens as fingers swiped left and right unbothered by the suspiciousness the high tech might raise.

Codes... news... accounts... codes... news... cod- "

Chou rayek?" Head snapped ahead, Sombra glanced, confused. The waiter smiled warmly, clearly nervous. Nodding towards the cup of tea, he spoke.

"What do you think? Good?"

Sombra hummed closing her tabs. Her hand reached for the tea and she sipped, enjoying the warmth of such sweetness dancing around her tongue. Her eyes glanced at him just as the cup reached her mouth again.

"Very. Did you make it?" Asked she, ready to take another sip.

He chuckled. "Yes well, usually I don't but someone requested that I do this time."

Sombra's eyes widened as her thoughts hit wall after wall, assuming the worst, scolding her for such stupidity as the tea already traveled through her throat. It was the least inevitable fate she could wrap her mind around, so ridiculous and _stupid_. _Stupid_. She thought. _How could I be so careless_. Before she could jump to anymore conclusions and perhaps snap her gun while she was at it, the waiter, whom hardly noticed her internal breakdown, smiled a bit more out of politeness, reaching for his pockets.

"Oh and they said to give you this." A small folded piece of paper stuck between his fingers was handed to Sombra who, suspicious as ever, extended her hand to reach it.

"Halla kermal likaa." She did not find it in her to look at the waiter or give him some sort of response. So he nodded to himself and quickly left, letting the hacker, unfold the supposed message. All it said was 'catch me if you can', written by hand in a nonchalant type of manner. And just at the bottom right corner, almost too small to distinguish was an address.

_A meeting_. Such thought seemed the furthest from reassuring for Sombra wasn't ready to die just yet; one could surely theorize that going after a hacker so skilled would be simply asking for trouble. I mean, this unknown figure hacked into one of her files. How were they not dominating the world already?

How come Talon didn't recruit the- A beep rang breaking her away from the very near panic attack.

"It's impolite to keep your guests waiting." The message read.

Sombra was so shocked and so utterly confused that she waisted no time destroying the device and heading for what she supposed was a meeting point. Maybe it was reckless, what she was doing, but against everything, her curiosity crushed the last sense of rationality she had and so she hoped this rival of hers was worth the risk.

She walked through streets and narrow alleys passing the miserable and happy and perhaps seeing the true Beirut again in such a long time. She tried enjoying it while it lasted; it wasn't always that she found herself in such excitedly interesting yet dangerously beautiful situations. The little talk with Katya was unique and the rush existed but this was different, this fell perfectly into her exact domain. Her ear piece beeped and instantly, a hand touched her gun and another answered as she stopped in her tracks. This hacker was getting a bit too comfortable.

"Listen." She started, voice harsh and superior, ready to speak her mind but quickly she was interrupted.

"No _you_ listen..." Said the voice, which she recognized too well, from the other side.

"Ugh, relajarse, thought you were someone else." The response was just a deep groan and Sombra rolled her eyes. "What is it reaper?" She loosed the grip on the gun and resumed walking, this time more cautiously, looking left and right everything so often.

"We need to talk about widowmaker." Truth be told, Sombra was expecting some kind of compte-rendu for the situation but she hoped, with talon knowing she got out in one piece, that no one would say anything until she was at least back at the base. She touched her ear piece ready to answer but a noise cut her off; glancing behind her she followed the source, slowly taking out her gun. Once in front of an old rusty wooden door, she pushed it open with the tip of her weapon.

"This is not exactly a good time amigo." She whispered as she got inside the building. She heard him frustratedly sigh again.

"Sombra..."

"I did as told!" A squick span her around pointing the gun directly at whoever it was; though, it turned out to be no one, for now. "I went there, made it seem like I just invited myself in and dicked around a bit." She walked around a bit more, aiming at this and that until bored. She stopped, realizing the other side was still silent. He was expecting more, mierda.

"The minute she saw me, I got the look, per usual." She continued. "I tried my luck, said to myself maybe she does have a change of heart but she kicked me out. My opinion, still widow."

"That doesn't mean anything." His voice lost the annoyed tone, replacing it with seriousness; Sombra hated it.

"You're the expert gabe. Can I go now?" His response was hanging up. Typical. She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. That was intense. She waved her gun around in frustration as she sat down. She did not like any of this but what can she say? Scandal intrigued her. Problem is, this wasn't like the time Maria found out her husband had a thing for omnics; widowmaker was always dangerous, even Gabriel had to admit that, and now she was a malfunctioning deadly weapon which was inconvenient for everyone, especially for widow herself.

Sombra didn't really care for any of that, she couldn't care less if Amélie ended up demolishing all of talon somehow or the other way around but talon, as an organization wasn't getting weaker any time soon. And even though that worked for her advantage so far, specially with doomfist coming back, she still had a goal to achieve and with them developing new technologies every day, they didn't seem to be planning on backing down which made the widowmaker situation all the more interesting; holding something against talon surely would open, as tiny as it might be, a window for future interests.

Sighing, Sombra got up and left the building; it seemed like there was nothing to see there and so she continued ahead. The allies never got wider and when she got to her destination, it didn't seem like anything changed. That is, until noise caught her attention: it was coming from above, somewhere on the roof but how could someone get there?

She got her translocater and threw it up and in just a second, she was tangled in between laundry lines which she fought her way out of before stumbling on something and falling down. And fuck did hurt.

"Holy shit that worked!" The voice could in no way belong to someone older than fifteen years old and the one that followed sounded even younger.

"Of course it would, she wasn't seeing anything."

Sombra shook her head and did her best to stand up, drawing her gun out.

"What do you think you're doing cabrón?" She half expected, as she said that and pointed her gun ahead, that the hacker was just using these two kids for whatever reason and that they were probably standing there to distract her; except, that wasn't the case. There wasn't a hacker, there were just the two boys who seemed more than terrified. "Who sent you?" It felt so ridiculous asking such thing in such a serious tone to such young kids yet Sombra couldn't help herself because the more she thought about the hacker and his games, the more her heart beat. _Silly games he was playing_. Thought she over and over again.

The kids jumped a bit at her harshness but the younger one didn't seem afraid to forget words.

"No one." He said. "We sent for you."

Sombra scoffed. She really didn't like this for many reasons, one of which is because she really felt bad pointing the gun at the kid who felt brave enough to talk. "I don't have time for this." She whispered. "So how about you save us some of that time by telling me what's going on?"

"We-we're... He's telling the truth." It was the other kid now. Sombra turned to him, gun still pointed at his friend.

"Is that so?" She paused for a second and everyone stood still. _Either these kids were genuine or really good actors_. Sombra pierced the teen with her eyes, glaring at him, waiting for him to break down but he didn't. He seemed scared shitless but with nothing to add. Eventually, she dropped her weapon.

"Okay so let's pretend you're not lying to me." She walked around a bit, making sure no one was present ready to take her down any minute now. "It will be you two who contacted me."

The young one nodded. "We sent you all the messages." He glanced at his friend. "We didn't expect you to actually come to Lebanon.. But you did so we tracked you." Sombra hummed mentioning for him to proceed. "We knew the guy who worked at that café and-"

"You told him to make the tea himself." She finished for him. The boy nodded. She laughed.

"Was I poisoned or was it a way to fuck with me?"

The boys looked down, almost ashamed. She leaned against a wall, almost tired just by having the conversation.

"What's stopping me from killing you both?"

"But we're not lying!" The young one seemed to be getting scared, which was good. Expect that he wasn't breaking down.

"We can show you." Interfered the teenager. Sombra looked between the two. "This better be good." She said before following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not amazing at lebanese so i tried my best.   
> chou rayek means what do you think. Halla kermel likaa means its for a meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so I made widow read this French book which came out in like 2004 or something. It is indeed abt 18th century lesbians, in fact it's about Marie Antoinette and the French Revolution. personally I didn't like it but u can go read it or watch the movie if ya want. 
> 
> The few words in French I suppose can be translated just fine in google translate so there ya go. 
> 
> I probably would add a chapter or 2 so if you wanna see a pairing just tell me, it can be sombra and widow and anything else I'll be happy to oblige. The story could use a twist.
> 
> That is all, I'm open for criticism and thanks for reading.


End file.
